This invention relates generally to improvements in an exercise device, and more particularly to an improved device of this type that is operable by the user with both his arms and legs to raise and lower a seat against the resistance provided by the user's weight.
In heretofore conventional exercise devices, the user both pushed with the feet and pulled with the arms to raise a seat. However, these devices required complicated linkage assemblies and did not function in the same manner as the present exercise device.